New Player in the Game
by HOLLOWTGH
Summary: Tony is the son of the god that created everything, when Death calls in a favor Tony is sent to the world of Westeros to shake things up. GodLike OC but limited powers. Multiple references too different animes, films and books. Pairing undecided, poll to be put up to decide. Possible misspellings. ON HIATUS, WILL BE CONTINUED BUT ALSO UP FOR ADOPTION, READ LATEST A/NFOR DETAILS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Game of Thrones in any way! Or anything from any other book, anime, manga etc mentioned in this story. **

**Damn only 2K words? Respect to everyone who throws out 5K+ chapters every chapter.**

"HOLLOWTGH" Speech

_"HOLLOWTGH" Thought_

**"HOLLOWTGH" Cold/Dark/Enraged**

**ENJOY!**

There are many different worlds in existance, some worlds have warriors called "Shinobi" that can bend the elements, some worlds have witches and wizards that can kill you with a flick of their wands and some worlds are even mostly populated by talking ponies! All these worlds have different diaties that rule over these worlds from the biblical god to the Olympians, Shintos and many more, but all these diaties are just creations by the one true creator of existance, who has adpoted the name "Kami" from a country in one world called "Japan." "Kami" created all of these worlds out of bordom, and she can erase them at the snap of her fingers, but the one thing that Kami couldn't overcome, the lonelyness of being the absaloute power in exsistence. So to overcome her solitude she decided to create a child, a child that she would raise as her son, whom would be just as powerful as her when he reaches maturity. She carried the child as all women would in her womb for 9 months and birthed him (with the help of house elves that she created for herself after observing one of the worlds she kept a close eye on.) She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that she named Tony (after the awesome guy in the metal suit that she saw on another world she enjoys watching.) One of the things that makes her son so powerful is that he has powers that some of the strongest beings from different worlds have. Tony looked like a normal baby other then his eyes, he has the eyes of a god from the "Shinobi world" known as the Shinju or the Jubi, his eyes are red with a ripple like pattern and nine Tomoe.

Tony was the light of Kamis life, she would always play with him and would sometimes take him down to the playgrounds in different worlds so that he can play with kids his own age. Things continued like this for 7 years then Kami decided that her son needed to be trained in how to use his powers so she went to another god that is a constant in every world, he goes by different names, Hades, Shinigami, The Grim Reaper, but he is most commonly known as Death. Death is very strict about his domain, when a mortal dies they go to their worlds deffintion of Heaven or Hell depending on how they acted in their life, expirenced their paridise or torment for a certain amount of time and then their souls are remolded and sent too any random world to be reborn. In Deaths eyes this process must not be interfeared with, and Kami usually agrees but she needs the souls or certain legends of different worlds. After a heated arguement between Kami and Death, Death grudgingly conceded to let Kami take custody of the souls for 10 years to train her son in return for a favor sometime in the future.

So for the next 10 years Tony was trained by legends from different worlds such as Kaguya Otsutsuki, Alucard, Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Son Goku and Ezio Auditore. Tony worked hard over the 10 years too become as powerful as possible to make his Mother proud. After the 10 years Death came back to collect the souls back and to call in his favor from Kami.

**"Kami, your time with my souls are up**" Says the cold dark voice of Death as he appers in Kamis domain. Kami and Tony approched Death with the contained souls to return to Death. Death takes the souls and transports them to where they belong. "I assume that's everything you need for now old friend?" Kami replies in a calm, warm voice, Tony stands in the background watching Death like a hawk, Deaths cold, dark aura puts Tony on edge and he is tensed to attack just in case Death attacks, even though his mother has told him that Death is neither good nor evil and will not attack unless provoked. Death turns his gaze to Tony who stiffens at the gaze thinking that Death was about to attack but his mother puts a calming hand on his shoulder, "**No Kami, I am also here to call in my debt." **Kami raises an eyebrow at Deaths statement "Oh? And what is it you want from me to pay off the debt?" Deaths gaze never leaves Tony as he says "**It is not what I want from you Kami, your son will be the one to pay the debt." **Tonys eyes widened at that statement and Kamis eyes hardend "And what is it you want from my son? Tread carefully Death, whilst I aknowledge that I owe you **I WILL NOT! **put my SON in harms way!" Kami says, losing her calm facade.

Death turns his cold gaze onto Kami "**I ask your son to pay off YOUR debt because according to your own rules you and I cannot interfere in any of the worlds. I ask that your son goes into one of the domains that I watch over simply so he can entertain me." **Death says with a cruel smirk. Kami and Tony frowns at this, Kami steps forward, her power rolling off her "**HOW DARE YOU! YOU WISH TO USE MY SON! MY WORLD! FOR YOUR! ENTERTAINMENT! YOU GO TOO FAR WITH THIS DEMAND DEATH!" **Kami says in a rage. Tony had never seen his mother like this before and he won't deny, he was slightly scared at the moment, but he steps in front of his mother and attempts to calm her "MOTHER! Please calm down! Lets at least hear him out, he wants me to go down to his world and you keep saying about how you want me to vist some of the worlds and find a wife so I can give you grandbabies didn't you? Maybe I can find a wife in this world?" This calmed Kami down as she started to fantisize about her spoiling her many Grandbabies whilst her son and his (currently) faceless wife watching happily. After 5 minutes of trying to get his mum out of her trance (all the while Death standing behind them with a sweat drop going down his face) Kami finally snaps out of it and turns back to Death "Fine tell me which world and what you want my sochi (Japanese for son) to do" Kami demanded.

"**Oh nothing too bad I just want him to go to the world of my choosing with the majority of his powers sealed of course as we all know he would destroy most mortals just by being near them with his powers unsealed, and whilst there just do anything he wants to raise hell and entertain me for at least 100 years. If he wants to stay longer thats his choice." **Death tells them both casually. "Thats fine but he won't have ALL his powers sealed, he'll still have access to his eyes but only in emergencies. And Tony will decide if he wants to go." Kami says with no room for argument. Tony smiles at his mother, she was always trying to make sure he was happy, but going as far as to risk breaking a debt to Death just proved how much his mother loved him, he couldn't help but smile. **"Fine I can agree to that, but he CANNOT use those powers unless its a true emergencie, something he cannot do unless he uses his godly powers agreed?" **Death replied to Kamis demand. Kami hesitates for a moment before finally replying "Agreed, but you still haven't told me WHAT world you're planning on sending him too." At this Deaths smirk reappers on his face, "**Isn't it obvious Kami? Its my favourite world, the one I fought tooth and nail with you too get control over." **At this Kamis eyes widen and Deaths smirk widend "**The world where if you play the Game of Thrones you either win or you die." **Death ends with a chuckle.

"YOU WANT HIM TO GO TO WESTROS!? NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU SEND MY SON TOO THAT BARBARIC MISTAKE!" Kami shouts in anger. Tony raps his mum in a hug, in which she relaxes in "Mum don't worry I'll go to this world too pay off your debt, it might be barbaric but you can't coddle me forever, I need to go out on my own someday. I can handle this, let me do this mum." Tony Pleads with his mother. Kami looks at her son in his eyes and sees the firey determination in them, she can see he wants to prove that he can do this alone but she is still reluctent. She remembers the few times she visited the world of Westros, and remembers how its filled with wars, whores, bandits, rapists and all manor of dark beings and thats just the humans! Not to mention the dragons and white walkers that are on the verge of rising again, she was scared this world will change her son for the worst...But he's right she needs to trust that he can do this. She kisses her son on the cheek and says "When did you become so mature? I swear it was only yesterday that I was changing your nappies and watching The Tweenies with you on TV." Tony blushes a deep red, he can believe his mother just said that, and in front of DEATH of all people! He couldn't be more embarressed. Starting to get impaitent Death speaks to get things back on track **"Well do we have an accord or not?" **Death snaps at Kami, she scowls at the way Death speaks at her, "Yes we have an accord, but I'm warning you Death, if you send anything that isn't naturally apart of Westeros there whilst my son is there I WILL remove my son from that abomination and do what I should have done a long time ago and wipe it from exsistance once and for all!" **"Fine its a deal" **Death replies sticking his hand out to Kami, Kami reches her hand out also and they shake to seal the deal. Death turns his cold, emotionless eyes back to Tony and tells him "**I will be back in a year to send you to Westros, be ready" **Death says as he fades from exsistance.

Kami turns back to face her son and smiles "Well we've got a year for you and me to spend together until you go make me some grandbabies" Kami says with a michivous smile on her face which makes Tony blush again, "Muuuum I don't even know if I'll fall in love in this world let alone if I'll have any kids!" Kami giggles at her sons embaressment, she was going to make this year as fun as possible before her son had to go to thhat disgusting world and her time seeing him will be limited.

The year past too quickly for Kamis likeing and the day for her son to leave has arrived. Tony and Kami felt a chill again as Death made his apperance in Kamis domain again. "**Are you ready boy?" **He askes Tony, who scowls at being called boy, "Yeah I'm ready but you haven't even told me how I'm being entered into this world, not like I can just apper out of nowhere. That would freak out a good few people." Tony states, "**An orphan child will die in his sleep on the streets tonight, I will take his soul to paradise and place yours inside his body which will with age, morph to match your current form except your eyes will not be shown as your Shinju eyes unless they are unlocked."** As much as Tony hates taking the body of this poor boy at least the boys soul will be going to a better place, he hugs and kisses his mother as tears threten to spill from her eyes. He turns back to Death and nods "I'm ready." And with that he fades away from his mothers domain, not too return for at least 100 years.

When he wakes up his in a dark street, lying on the hard, cold floor. He looks around to see that its the middle of the night, he looks down to see his body is smaller and extreamly malnourished, that would have to be changed. He looks back up to the sky and says "Look out Westros, Tony has arrived!"

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the 1st chapter, Tony is now in Westeros in the body of a recently pasted orphan boy (the boy isn't gonna be anyone significant just a boy who past on, no royal blood or anything like that.) There is a poll on my profile to decide the pairing, its between Daenarys, Cersei and Arya, so if you have a fave vote ASAP as I could end the poll at anytime ;). Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! HOLLOWTGH back again with chapter 2 of "New Player in the game." I'm actually really shocked that I have so far 4 Followers, 2 Favorite and 94 views! I started this with no confidence in my writing ability but that has been a real confidence booster for me so thank you all! If you missed it in the last chapter, I have a poll up on my profile to decide the pairing for the story. The 3 I chose are my fave females in GoT and I couldn't choose between them, and I deffinatly don't think I have the ability to write a harem fic, so if you want your fave out of the 3 then make sure to vote ASAP as I could close the poll at any time ;). **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

"HOLLOWTGH" speech

_"HOLLOWTGH" Thought_

**"HOLLOWTGH" Cold/Dark/Enraged**

Tony was adjusting to his new body, he felt sorry for the boy who previously inhabited this body as he can tell by how frail it is that he had never been cared for in his life and barely fed, its a credit to the boy that he lived as long as he did and he prays to his mother and Death that he goes to a much better place. Tony uses some of his godly powers to bring his new body to its physical peak for its age (7 years old.) "Man, I've been put in this wrold right on the bottom of the food chain haven't I? Oh well, wouldn't be fun if it wasn't a challenge now would it?" He says to himself. "Now I need to figure out how I'm going to get out of the slums, but 1st I need to find out where the hell I actually am, but from the giant, obnoxious castle nearby, I'd assume I'm in the capital which is...Kings Landing if I remeber correctly."

Tony starts to contemplate how he's going to work his way up in the world, it would be difficult but where's the fun in easy? "Well I need to find food and shelter somewhere, I'll also need to create a sutible weapon for myself, maybe ones like Ichigo-Sensei had during the fight with the Quincys, and a bow and arrow, meh I think on that later. Now where am I gonna find shelter? Hmmmmmmm...Ah! I know I can kill two birds with one stone this way." Tony starts to make his way towards "The Street of Steel" as he travels the sun starts to rise and he sees people start to open market stalls filled with food, pots, baked goods and more, seeing the food being laied out too be sold makes him realize that he was extremly hungry, whilst he had eaten before the transfer this body hadn't. "_I don't really wanna steal but I can always pay him back when I have the money. Besides they'll never catch me taking it" _Tony reasoned with himself. He sees a stall selling bread, when the stall owner turns his back, quicker then the human eye can see Tony dashes past the stall, taking a small loaf of bread, the stall owner never even knew it was gone.

Tony continues towards his destination, eating the bread along the way. Looking at the sights around him, he can tell that he is in the poor part of town. There wear old men tucked away in dark allys, looking like they hadn't bathed in years, cheap whores trying to entice men and women alike, the houses (if you can even call them that) were falling apart with holes in the roof and walls that look like they could collapse at the next gust of wind. Tony feels sorry for all these people and makes a promise to himself to help as many people live a decent life once he was in a position of power, he couldn't stand the fact that the rich and "noble" lords got fat and waged wars with each other, the poor are left to suffer and die as if they don't matter. Every life no matter how big or small was importent in Tonys eyes, every living being had a soul, a soul that was created by his loving mother, and seeing that these soul that his mother basiclly nurtured and birthed have too suffer for at least one lifetime infuriates Tony. And the worse part in his mind, they inflict this suffering on themselves and each other, it is a waste in his eyes. _"I promise I'll make you proud mother and make as many of these peoples lives as happy as possible until they go through there next rebirth cycle"_ Tony thinks to himself.

Tony Finally reaches "The Street of Steel" and sees many forges for different blacksmiths around, he had a good feeling about one halfway down the street and entered. The forge is dark apart from the fire in the back, around the shop hung many different weapons ranging from swords, shields, axes, daggers and a few maces. He sees a man near the fire whom Tony assumes the be the Smith, he was an aged man, but had a big strong bulid expected of a blacksmith, he had pure silver hair which was reciding slightly, stood around 5 foot 11 and had hard eyes which had obviously seen many battles.

The smith look up at the boy who jsut entered and studies him, the boy obviously was an orphan, but seems surprisingly healthy for one, he sees the boys eyes wander around his shop and finally land on him, they stare at each other in silence for a minute, trying to figure each other out. Finally the smith breaks the silence "what do you want boy? This ain't no place for a child" the smith says in a strong voice which showed that the old man still had plenty of life in him even for his age, Tony looks the smith in the eye and replies "I've come to ask you to allow me to work as your assistent here, you don't have to pay me all I ask for is food and shelter and the ocational use of your forge when there is spare steel and you're not using it. I may be young but I am stronger and more capable then I look." Tony says in to the smith who looks at the boy in shock for a second, then his mouth curves into a small grin and he lets out a deep chuckle "Heh heh heh you boy, want to work in my forge? You barely look past your 5th nameday and you expect me to let you work in my forge? What makes you think I'd do that when boys 3 times your age have worked for me and I've had to throw them out for not being up to MY standereds?" The smith asks the boy who continued to look at him with those strong determined eyes, eyes that seem a lot more mature then the boy himself. Tony straightens his posture and says in the strongest voice he can muster "I can see in your eyes the kind of man you are, you expect people to work themselves to the bone to make sure that their work is perfect, you're not like these other smiths who will sell half arsed blades for more gold then there worth, you sell only the best, you hire only the best, you expect the best. I promise you that I will give you my absaloute best, what have you got to lose? I turn out to be like all the others and you throw me out and fire me and all you've lost is a bit of gold you were saving for a rainy day. Or...I turn out to be everything I say I am and you'll sell weapons at a quality that has never been seen before, all for the price of 3 meals a day, a lodger in your house and some left over steel, so I ask again...Will you hire me?" Tony continues to give the smith a determined look. The smith looks down at the boy, astonished by what he said, yet his face remained stotic.

Suddenly his face breaks out into a huge smile and gives a cheerful laugh, and he replies "BOY! I haven't seen determination like that since I was a boy myself, YOU'RE HIRED! The name's Byrron Stanner! But you can call me boss. Whats your name kid?" He ends with a grin on his face, Tony grins back at Byrron, or "Boss" now and gives his name "Tony, no last name as I'm an orphan." "Well Tony you best be ready, because your time here is going to be hell, you better be thankful!" Byyron replies with an evil smirk. Tony sweatdrops at the grin and thinks to himself _"Why does that grin make me think that this guy is Alucard-Sensei reincarnated?" _And so began Tonys plan to take control of Westros, starting as a smile assistent for a Blacksmith.

**A/N: Wow 1st time I've ever gotten insperation to continue a story, I guess my love of GoT overruled my lack of faith in my writing ability. **

**So what did you guys think? Good, bad, amazing, terrible? Review and let me know. I won't have any schedule for updates as I simply go by when insperation hits me, but if this gets popular I'll try to update a lot more.**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll for who you want Tony to be paired with, the options are Cersei, Arya and Daenarys, whom you vote for will affect where in the GoT timeline he has entered as I'm not too sure yet so make sure to vote!**

**Oh and to see what Tonys weapons will look like there are links to pics on my profile.**

**Until next time HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


	3. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hey guys HOLLOWTGH here with a quick authors note about the story. I wanted to ask you guys to please vote in the pairing poll. The poll is very important as it will determine where in the GoT timeline Tony has arrived (as you can tell I haven't exactly planned this story out I'm kinda just winging it, but I love writing it so yeah...) So far I've only had 2 votes which have both been for Cersei but...Unfortunatly I MIGHT have to remove her from the poll as if she is paired with Tony the story will be a lot harder to write as I'll have to basically make most of the tv series AU and that will be quite difficult for me to pull off. I'll keep her in it for now but IF a lot of people what me to keep her in the poll I will, so leave a review or send a PM letting me know if you want her to stay (preferably with a reason why) and I will make my final decision on the matter sometime tomorrow (probz about 11 P.M GMT.) So give your opinions quick.**

**Another thing about the poll is that if Cersei is left in then I will be ending the poll just after next chapter. If its left to just Daenerys and Arya then I can leave it open for a few more chapters.**

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter but it is hard to continue with where I'm going with this until I know where in the timeline I am.**

**Don't forget to give me your opinions on Cersei and to vote in the poll!**

**HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys HOLLOWTGH back, I've gotten mixed opinions on Cersei so I've decided to make the decision myself, I WILL be taking Cersei out of the poll and a new poll will be open once I post this chapter. Instead of just having Arya and Daenerys as the options I've decided too add Margaery and Sansa too, I didn't wanna add them at 1st cause I'm not big fans of them (especially Sansa) but there ya go. Also I got a review that mentioned add someone like one of Roberts female bastards but I'm not going to go for that because I don't really know any female bastards personalites as I can't remember any that apper in the tv series and I haven't read the books yet. I hope the pairing decisions I've made (especailly taking Cersei out) doesn't put you off the story, I wanted to do a Cersei story as far as I know there isn't one on here (that has a guy I like as the main.) **

**One quick question before we begin, in the Westros timeline, is the years named "Aegon's Landing" AL or "Aegon's Conquest" AC? I've seen them be called both, so I'm not sure. For this chapter I'm going for AL but if I get told otherwise I'll change it from the next chapter onwards.**

**I wanna dedicate this chapter to choejhulkp9's "The Orange Flash in Westros." If it wasn't for this story I may not have started writing this. It is a truly great story, and I have no idea how he/she can write that many words in one chapter when I can barely get in 2K words lol. If you haven't read it yet I implore you to go read it RIGHT NOW! Well read this chapter 1st please? ^_^ lol. **

**Anyways enough with my ramblings, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"HOLLOWTGH" speech

_"HOLLOWTGH" Thought_

**"HOLLOWTGH" Cold/Dark/Enraged**

288 AL

Its been 5 years since Tony arrived in Westros and life has been fairly quiet for him so far. Now at 12, Tony has become extremly well built from working in Byrrons forge for 5 years straight. Now standing above average height at 5 Foot 4 Inches, strong, toned arms and legs and an athletic build he was the envy of boys even a few years older then him and the fantasies of most young teen girls. Tony spent most of his days helping Byrron in the forge or working the shop, when he had free time he was either keeping in shape and training or in the forge working on his weapons (which Tony has denied Byrron the chance to see much to Byrrons annoyance.)

Things have been pretty quiet in the 7 kingdoms recently, not much has happend except recently the Grayjoys of the Iron Islands have been getting restless, rumor has it that the Ironborn may start a rebellion which has some people on edge. To try and settle the peoples nerves, King Robert has orginized a Tournement which will take place next week, the 1st day will have the Archery, where the winner will win 20,000 Gold Dragons, it will also start the Melee tournement which will stretch over 3 days, where the winner will recive 50,000 Gold Dragons, rumor also suggests that the fighters that impress the King most in the Melee the most may be offered knighthoods. The tournement has come at an exellent time for Tony as it will take him one step further into his plan of taking over the 7 Kingdoms, so he plans to enter both the Archery and the Melee and win (luckly for Tony the tournement allows boys as low as 10 namedays to enter but its very rare to see anyone under 16 namedays enter.)

To be ready for the tourney, Tony has been in the forge as much as he can to finish making his weapons, its taken the full 5 years to complete as Tony wasn't making just ordinary weapons. Whilst Tony told Byrron he was using was just leftover scrap, he was actually using metel rods created by his eyes (which he got permission from Death to do just to create his weapons.) The metel was infused with his godly energy to make them similer to one of his teachers weapons. Once they are completed, they will be better then any Valyrian steel made weapon, will also be completly indestructable and have partial sentiance and their own abilities (which Tony will only use as a last resort as to keep his powers a secret.)

Tony has kept himself in the forge for 3 days straight trying to finish his weapons in time for the tournement and he is just about done, all they need is one final thing. His blood. Tony took a small yet sharp blade from his pocket and cut deeply into his hand, he then let the blood run onto each weapon until he sealed up the cut with a small healing technique. With his 3 new weapons now complete he examined his masterpeices. The 1st was a long, black sword which curved slightly, the grip was all black with no guard, it had a one-edged blade that had a hole in the centre down half the blade. The 2nd was a short sword, like the 1st it was black and one-edged, it was about a quater the length of the 1st sword. The final weapon was a bow, the bow was a golden colour with what looked like 2 dragon wings on it, at the ends of the bow it glowed as if it were on fire. All in all Tony was proud of his 3 creations.

Tony straped the bow (that he has named "Acnologia") to his back, his long sword (named "Hollow" due to the hole in it) on his right hip and finally his short sword (named "Fang") down the outside of his right leg. He left to finally end Byrrons suffering and let him see his creations. Byronn was just closing the shop when he heres Tony enter, he turns to the boy whom he has come so see as the son he never had the chance to have, and inspects him. _"They grow to fucking fast, seems just yesterday he came in my shop at the break of dawn to demand I hire him heh heh cocky little shit knew from the moment he saw me that I was gonna take him" _Byrron thought fondly. Byrron inspects Tony for a second and says "You finally leave the forge then? Good, I was starting to think you fell into the fire yourself for a while there." Byrron says with a smirk, Tony smirks right back and replies "Nah I'm not stupid enough for that, you on the other hand..." Byrron frowns "Who do you think you're callin' stupid you little shit? You forget the time I had to save from being executed for insulting a lords son? Had to give away one of my finest swords to save your fuckin' ass." Byrron says frown deepening at the thought of that day, a lord of some minor house was visiting Kings Landing with his son, the boy was an arrogent fucker Byrron won't deny. the boy was browsing his shop looking for a a new sword and started talking down to Tony as if he was nothing but dirt below his feet, Tony took exception to that and replied with "You better learn some manners little lord or you might end up with my foot up your ass." The boys face went so red that it looked like he might pass out and started shouting about how "His farther would hear about this and have him executed." Luckly before Tony could dig a deeper hole for himself Byrron interfered and "Sincerlly" apologised for Tonys words and offered the lords son one of his finest swords for free as an apollogy. The lords son luckly accepted and Tony was allowed to keep his head.

"HEY! I stand by what I said to that little shit" Tony argues whilst crossing his arms over his chest. Byrron just palms his face and says exasperally "Yes what you said was true but you can't just say it to a lords sons face! Unless you're of a higher standing to him of course but you're just an assistent in a shop you fool." Tony huffs and just replies with "Trust me the prostitute across the street is "of a higher stand" to me more then that fat little fucker, its a wonder he can carry a sword without getting tired let alone swing one." "Well be that as it may you should still learn when to keep your big mouth shut. Now I assume the 3 weapons on you are the ones you've been working yourself to the bone to make? Let me check to see if they're any good.) Byrron says, Tony removes Acnologia, Hollow and Fang and gives them to Byrron. Byrron inspects the 3 weapons thoroughly for flaws and imperfections and finds none. _"Fuck! These are the best peices of craftsmanship I've seen in my life! No wonder they took 5 years for him to finish they're perfect! To think he made these with scrap iron leftover from works I've finished. Damn this kid is special" _Byrron thinks proudly to himself. He hands the weapons back to Tony "They'll do, nice work kid" Tony knew Byrron was underplaying his work to try and get to him but he wouldn't fall for it, he could tell Byrron was proud of him and that made him happy.

"So when are you gonna test these works of yours out?" Byrron askes curiously, Tony just smirks and replies "In the tournement next week of course!" Byrron looks at Tony strangly "You were serious about that? Tony there are men twice your age, 5 times your size and with 100 times more experiance then you participating in the Kings tournement, you will get destroyed! I can understand trying the archery as there's no danger to you but the melee? You'll never make it out alive!" Byrron says to Tony seriously, he has grown to care about the boy as a son so the thought of him getting killed by the likes of "The Mountain" made him ill. Tony looks at Byrron sympitheticlly "_Oh Boss if only you knew what I'm trully capable of" _Tony thinks to himself. Tony walks up to Byrron and looks him in the eye and says "Boss, you know that I'm a lot more capable then I look, I CAN do this just trust me ok?" Tony pleads with the man he sees as a farther figure. "sigh Fine fine, but don't come crying to me if you get killed, I'll just say I told ya so!" Byrron concedes, Tony chuckles at Byrron and askes "You going to come watch or are you going to be a boring old man and stay here for the whole tourney?" Tony goads Byrron, Byrrons face goes red in anger "I'LL SHOW YOU OLD YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Byrron then starts chasing Tony round the shop trying to knock his block off, all the while Tony was laughing his ass off. Just another day in the life of the son of Kami.

**A/N Annnnd done, I'm gonna leave it there for this chapter before my brain melts. I wanted to show some interaction between Tony and Byrron before I get to the tourney. In the next chapter we'll have the start of the Tourney and Tony shocking a lot of the crowd with his ability. I hope you all enjoyed that, as I said in the beggining of this the new poll WILL be open as I post this so it should be on my profile now so everyone make sure to vote! (Its a new one so if you've already voted you can vote again.) Yes I did use my author name for one of the swords but in my deffence I couldn't really think of any other names but I like it so I'll leave them as that, as for "Acnologia" People who watch the anime "Fairy Tail" will know who thats a referance too and the rods that Tony uses to make the weapons are the rods Pain uses in the anime "Naruto." I don't know weapons well like at all so I hope my description of them was at least partially acurate. I hope you all all enjoyed and until next time**

**HOLLOWTGH OUT! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, HOLLOWTGH here with a new chapter. Today we will have the 1st round of the Archery portion of the Tournement. So far only 3 people have voted on the poll for the pairing, if you want to make sure your fave girl is chosen out of the 4 then get to voting soon as I will be closing the poll by the end of Tournement. I still can't believe the amount of views this story has gotten, thank you to everyone who reads, faves, follows and reviews, it really inspires me to continue writing. I also want to thank "choejhulkp9" "ColonelChips" and "Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka" whose Game of Thrones crossover stories are what inspired me to start writing this. If you haven't read their stories then DO IT! But 1st read this chapter pretty please? ^_^. Also if you notice things that are slightly similer to how they have done their GoT stories e.g. The Tourney from Kyokas "Blood and Vengeance " that is because I have borrowed insperation from them and I hope they don't mind me going slightly along the same lines as them (I won't completly copy them, it will diverge into something completly different but since I have little to no experiance in writing I'm using their stories as guidlines.) I hope that this is ok with everyone especially the Authors themselves.**

**Anyway enough of my ramblings on with the story!**

**ENJOY!**

"HOLLOWTGH" speech

_"HOLLOWTGH" Thought_

**"HOLLOWTGH" Cold/Dark/Enraged**

Chapter 4

Tony wakes up early in the morning of the Kings Tournement, he got up and went through his usual morning workout, once he was done Tony had a shower and went down to have breakfast with Byrron. Once Tony got to the kitchen he saw Byrron already sitting at the table eating his breakfast, on the other side of the table sat another plate of food, except with a larger portion on it then usual. Byrron sees Tony standing at the doorway and says "What you doin' standin' at the door looking touched in the head? Sit the fuck down and eat your food, you're gonna need your strength if you're not gonna get yourself killed today." Tony looks at Byrron with a smirk and says "Aww boss I didn't know you cared so much, *sniff sniff* brings a tear to my eye" Tony says whilst wiping an imaginary tear away. Byrron face goes slightly red and says "Don't read to much into it you lil shit, if you die in this tournement I'll lose a decent assistent and have to look for another one. You can die today for all I care." Byrron says looking away from Tony to avoid admitting that he actually cares about the boy who he sees as a son. Tony, knowing that Byrron is lying replies "Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that old man, I know you love me really." Byrrons face reddens even more and says in a quiet voice "Just shut up and eat your food boy. AND DON'T CALL ME OLD! I CAN STILL WHOOP YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO THE WALL IF I WANT!" Byrron ends in a loud, gruff voice. Tony just continues to smirk and sits down to eat his food.

Breakfast was a quiet affair for the 2, Tony was focusing on getting mentally ready for the Tournement whereas Byrron is worrying for the boy who he's grown to care for over the years, after Byrrons wife died in child birth and his child didn't survive the night he completly withdrew from the world, going from home to the forge everyday and avoiding human contact as much as possible and became very cold. The morning Tony came into his shop and basiclly demanded a place in his shop, he saw the fire and determination in his eyes and it shocked him. He had only seen those eye in a boy that age when he looked in the mirror when he was a child, those were the eyes he pictured his own son having if he lived, that day the cold, icy barrier he built around his heart started to melt until he became the man he once was, the man his wife fell in love with. _"Anora if you were here now you would love this boy,he is exactly how we pictured our own son to be, I know you're watching us and smiling. Keep that smile warm for me because I will join you and our son soon and we can watch Tony make this world a better place together."_ Byrron thought to himself with a warm smile on his face. What he hasn't told Tony yet is that the healers have found that he has at most a year left to live, he was getting old and his age was catching up to him. He thanks the gods, old and new for bringing Tony into his life and making his final years the happiest they've been since his wifes passing. Little did he know that Kami had been watching Tony the whole time he had been in Westros and has negotiated with Death to allow her to bring the souls of Anora, there son and Byrron once he dies to her relm to live eterity together with her, Tony and whomever Tony chooses as his mate and their children. She has been very thankful to Byrron for being the farther Tony never had and would reward him with eternal happiness in her relm with his family.

Once Tony finished his food he went to preper for the Tournement, he changed into a a short sleeved tunic with a chainmail vest over the top of it, baggy trousers and leather boots. To finish his attire he put on a sleeveless leather vest with a hood. The vest was special to him as it was a gift to him from Byrron for his 12th Nameday. He strapped his 2 blades "Hollow" and "Fang" to his right hip and leg respectivly, and his bow "Acnologia" and a quiver full of arrows to his back. Once he was ready he met Byrron at the front of the inspected Tony with a critical eye, he then looks hard into his protege and son in all but blood eyes and simply askes "You ready?" Tony gives a sharp nod as a reply and they leave for the Tournement.

Kings landing was alive with activity for the Kings Tourny, Merchents were selling their wares, children were running around playing, boys with toy swords and sticks trying to imitate knights of legend, girls trying to get their parents to by them pretty dresses from merchents, smiths trying to sell swords, shields and all manor of weapons to knights compeating in the Tourney. It was a day for everyone to forget their worries and either try to win the tourney or to cheer on their favourite knights on to win. As Tony and Byrron walked down the bustling streets of Kings Landing people would give Tony a strange look due too how armed he was for such a young boy, Tony ignored the look, already expecting them due to his age, he knew he was going to be seriously underestimated today and that suited him perfectly, if people underestimate him they will be more likely to make mistakes, not that he needed a handicap like that but he wasn't going to complain, its their own fault for underestimating him and he'd make them pay for it.

Byrron turned to Tony and told him "This is it boy, there's still a chance to back out but I know you're too fuckin' stubbon to do that so all I can do is wish you luck, don't expect me to cheer for you I don't do shit like that." Byrron tells Tony with a grin, Tony grins back and replies "Don't worry I don't expect ya too, you're too old for cheering anyway. Seriously though Boss thank you for all you've done for me so far, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Byrron looks away and says "Don't get fuckin' soppy on me now boy, you need to stay strong for this, but you're welcome kid." Byrron finishes as he walks away, he suddenly stops and shout "HEY BOY!" Tony turns to Byrrons shouting and sees the smirk on Byrrons face, "KICK SOME ASS OUT THERE! I'M GONNA HAVE MONEY ON YOU AND IF I LOSE IT, ITS YOUR ASS ON THE LINE!" Tony laughs and shouts back "YOU MUST BE GETTING OLD IF YOU THINK THERE'S A CHANCE I'LL LOSE!" Byrrons smirk gets even wider as he turns to continue to the stands. Tonys smirk turns into a warm smile as he turns back to sign up for the Tourney.

As Tony gets to the front of the sign up area the Tournement officials give him a strange look, the official in change of the sign up sheet looks at Tony with a stuck up look on his face and says "Go find your mother boy, this is the sign up area only people applying to participate can be here." The official says dismissively. Tony scowls and replies with "I know that, I'm here to sign up,as you SHOULD know as an official, anyone from 10 Namedays old can sign up for the Tournement, the names Tony now sign me up." The official frowns at the disrespect the boy was showing him but the boy was right. "Fine I'll sign you up for the Archery now away with you boy." The official tried to shoo Tony away, Tony holds his ground, _"This guy is starting to piss me off"_ Tony thinks to himself. "No I'm here to sign up for the archery AND the Melee now, Sign. Me. Up." Tony says, releasing a microscopic bit of his godly aura to scare the official slightly and it work, the official started sweatting a bit and said "F-fine I'll sign you up for both, n-now please leave!" Tony smirks and walks away to the partisipents tent.

As Tony entered the tent all the men in there turned to look at him, some staring at him with disbelief, no one below 16 has entered a Tourney in Kings Landing in many years and some couldn't believe the balls on this kid for entering. Tony ignored the stares and walked to an open seat in the back of the tent and started meditating.

20 Minutes passed and an official enters the tent and calls out "ALL PARTICIPENTS IN THE ARCHERY TOURNEMENT ARE TO GAVER BY THE TARGETS IN THE ARENA TO BE SORTED INTO GROUPS. IF YOU ARE NOT THERE IN 5 MINUTES YOU WILL BE DISQUALLIFIED!" The official then turned around and left the tent. Tony and the other archers left to the meeting area where they were divided into groups. After everyone was sorted, the judge stepped up on the platform to explain the rules for this round "ALRIGHT EVERYONE HERE ARE THE RULES! EVERYONE WILL GET 5 SHOTS AT THE TARGET EACH CIRCLE ON THE TARGET EQUALS A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF POINTS, WHITE IS ZERO, BLACK ONE, BLUE THREE, YELLOW FIVE, RED SEVEN AND DEAD CENTER IS TEN POINTS! THE FIVE ARCHERS WITH THE HEIGHEST POINTS WILL MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND! ARE WE CLEAR?" All the archers remained silent to show their understanding. "GOOD NOW WILL THE 1ST ARCHERS STEP FORWARD AND KNOCK THEIR ARROWS SO WE CAN BEGIN!" The judge orders.

Archer after archer stepped forward to take their turn, some did rather well whereas some left much to be desired. Finally Tony stepped up to take his turn, the cheering crowd suddenly went rather silent seeing someone so young in the Tourney. Tony reveled in the silence, it'll make the reaction to how well he does all the sweeter. He draws Acnologia and knocks his 1st arrow, he lines up his 1st shot _"Seriously? the target is barely 20 paces away, this is gonna be too easy." _Tony thinks to himself, disappointed with the ease of the 1st round. He releases his 1st arrow and quick draws his next arrow and fires without aiming and does the same again and again and one more time until he uses up his 5 shots. The officials and the crowd both commoner and lord alike were stunned, at what they just saw, the speed of the shots this child just performed was astounding, the thing that shocked them all even more is that every arrow hit the dead center, each one splitting the other. The silence was broken by the laughing and clapping of 2 people, Byrron in the crowd of commoners and the King himself Robert were both laughing merrily at what they just saw, Robert then shouted out "HAHA! LOOK AT WHAT THIS BOY JUST DID, A CHILD BARELY OFF OF HIS MOTHER TIT BEATING MEN TWICE HIS AGE! WHAT A SIGHT!" The King continues to laugh merrily as his wife and queen looks on in interest. The crowd all of a sudden break out of their shock and start cheering loudly for the boy. Tony rubs the back of his head with a grin and bows to the crowd then the King and steps back to allow the next participent to take his turn.

At the end of the round the final 5 were announced,

Ser Balon Swann

Jalabhar Xho Prince of the Red Flower Vale

Ser Dovan Maeson

And the youngest entrant Tony.

Tony stood next to the 4 other finalests in front of the roaring crowd, ready to enter the next round. His plans were coming to fuition, this may be the 1st small step, but ever great adventure begins with just that. One. Small. Step.

**A/N: Annnnd thats the end for now, what do you think? Was it good, bad, utterly horrific? Leave a review and tell me what you liked and what can be improved. Don't forget to vote for the pairing! **

**Until next time! HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys HOLLOWTGH back with more NPitG, I'm hear with the finals of the Archery and possibly the beggining of the Melee. Have to be honest I've been holding back on doing this chapter as I am very nervos about the Melee because I've never written a fight seen before and I'm worried its gonna be a huge flop, so when I do do the fights please leave me a review telling me what you think and how I can improve on it. Now to my fave subject...THE POLL! Still not had a lot of votes but we DO have a current leader with 2 tied for 2nd and the last with no votes whatsoever, don't forget once the tourney is over I will be ending the poll (which will be in a few more chapters) and whomever is in the lead will be paired with Tony, also don't forget I only include votes ON the poll not via reviews so if you want your vote to count vote on the poll on my profile. Now I've rambled enough on with the story!**

**ENJOY!**

"HOLLOWTGH" speech

_"HOLLOWTGH" Thought_

**"HOLLOWTGH" Cold/Dark/Enraged**

Chapter 5

After the 1st round of the Archery contest there was a 30 minute break, Tony decided to go and find Byrron but before he could one of the Kings Guard told him that the King has requested his presence before the next round, Tony followed the guard to the platforn filled with some of the lords of the 7 kingdoms and their families, he noticed some of the lower lords looking at him in awe and respect whereas the higher lords such as Tywin Lannister just ignored his people caught Tony attention on his way too see the King, the 1st was a man shorter then him giving him a curious stare, this was Tyrion Lannister known as "The Imp" to those who saw him as just a dwarf but Tony knew better. Tony had studied some of the importent families in the 7 Kingdoms and Tyrion was one man that he was very interested him, Tony could see just by looking into his eyes that even though he binges on whores and wine almost as much as the King he is very intelegent, he can also tell that he is kind to those who deserve kindness which is strange to see in a Lannister, he would have to keep his eye on him. Someone else he noticed was a young girl no older then 6 namedays staring at him with a small blush on her face, Tony could tell even at this age that she would grow to be a very beautiful woman when she enters her teens, Tony wasn't sure who she was but she was deffinatly a lords daughter by the expencive gown she is wearing.

Young Margaery Tyrell didn't want to come to Kings Landing for the Kings Tournement, she abores violence but her farther wanted her to come so he could show her off to the King as to maybe get her betrothed to the crown price Joffery, Margaery would love to be queen, she hates that so many of the poor have to suffer whilst the rich live in luxgery and as Queen she could help many peole, build orphanges for children, hostles for the homeless and so much more. But even though she wants to help the needy she also wants to marry for love and just by watching Joffery for an hour, she could tell he would be a cruel, disgusting boy when he grew up so she was conflicted. Then the archery contest started and she saw something that shocked her, a boy around 12-13 namedays old participating in the archery! She couldn't believe it! Are you allowed to participate at such a young age? _"Well at least it's only the archery, he shouldn't be in any danger" _Margaery thought to herself. She took in his apperence and she couldn't help but blush, he was a handsome, well built boy who had a phsique better then half the men in the contest! But the thing that caught her eye most was the smile on his face, it was a confident yet gentle smile that made her heart race. As the boy stepped up to take his turn everyone went silent, as much as she hoped the boy did well she didn't expect much against men double his age and 3 times his experience! Then he did something that shocked not only her but everyone in the arena, he hit his target dead center with all 5 of his shots! Splitting each arrow after every shot, it was amazing! No one had done that so far and a boy only a few years older then her did it and made it look easy! She was speechless. After the 1st round ended she noticed one of the Kings Guard start to lead him up to the platfrom she and the lords were standing on, she couldn't take her eyes off of him as the blush returned to her face, he seemed so kind with that smile on his face, yet so deadly with the weapons on him. She notices him look at her and her blush deepens as he smiles at her and carries on _"I'm not sure why but I think he will bring big change to the world, I just hope I'm at his side when he does."_ Margaery thinks to herself, not knowing how right she was.

The guard leads Tony to King Robert, bows to him and annouces Tonys presence. Tony bows to the King, Robert looks and the boy and asks "Who are you boy? Where do you come from? No ordinary boy of 12 can use a bow like that! You a lords son using a fake name to earn glory?" Robert asks with a grin on his face. "Your grace, I am not the son of any lord, I am an orphan who spent half his life on the streets and the other half working as an appretice to a blacksmith here in Kings Landing. When I am not working I spend most of my time training myself to fight as I want to be more then just a simple orphan boy so I entered this Tournement to prove myself." Tony says in a strong, proud voice, a man sitting not too far from the King laughs and says "You expect us to believe you trained yourself on how to fire a bow like that? You think us fools boy?" The man says still laughing. The King turns and says "Shut up Renley before I shut it for you!" The man now known as Renley quickly stops laughing and mutters a quick apology to the King, Rober then turns back to the boy and continues to question him "And which blacksmith is it you work under boy?" Tony smiles and answers "The best on of course your grace, Byrron Stanner!" Tony says with pride, one of the older looking members of the Kings Guard steps forward and whispers in the kings ear "Its true your grace, I know Byrron personally and he has often boasted about his talented protoge named Tony, it is no coincedence" the King turns to the gurdsman and asks "You sure of this Barristan?" the king asks in a low voice, Barristan replies with a firm nod and steps back behind the king, Robert then says the Tony "Well it seems your claim is a true one, you must be a true prodigy to wield a bow that well at such a young age but I see that you've also some blades on you as well, do you intend to participate in the melee as well?" Robert questions, Tony only grins and says "Of course your grace, if I only win the archery the people would only give me a passing glance but if I win the melee I'll be the talk of the southen half of Westros, I may even get recruited to be a knight for a lord, you never know" Tony says, his confidence never wavering. Robert again starts laughing deeply at the boy "You got some stones between your legs you know that boy? I'll have my money on you so you better not lose or else! Now go prepare I want to see all you have to show us!" The king says in a boistorus voice. Tony smiles, bows and says "Thank you for your faith in my my king, I won't let you down." Tony then turns and leaves, but notices the intence stare that the Queen had been giving him the whole time _"I wonder what her interest in me is? Oh well best not to dwell on it" _Tony thinks to himself.

Tony arrives in the competitors tent just in time to be called to the arena with the other finalists, as the 4 finalists lined up in the arena the crowd erupted in cheers, most of them for the youngest of the finalist. The Judge steps up to annouce the rules for the finals "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! THE RULES OF THE FINALS ARE SIMPLE, ALL FOUR OF YOU WILL GET ONE SHOOT EACH, THE ONE WITH THEIR ARROW THE FURTHEST FROM THE CENTER IS ELIMINTED! THE TARGET SHALL THEN BE MOVED BACK 10 PACES, THIS POSESS WILL REPEAT UNTIL AGAIN UNTIL THERE ARE ONLY 2 OF YOU LEFT! THE TARGET WILL THEN BE MOVED BACK 20 MORE PASES! THE WINNER WILL BE THE ONE WITH THEIR ARROW CLOSEST TO THE CENTER AND SHALL LEAVE WITH 20,000 GOLD DRAGONS!" The crowd erupted with cheers after the rules were annouced, "ARE YOU 4 READY?" The judge askes, the 4 finalists nod their heads in reply "ALRIGHT THEN! TO DECIDE WHAT ORDER YOU WILL GO IN, YOU WILL EACH DRAW A STRAW WITH THE BOTTOM COLOURED! THE RED STRAW WILL BE 1ST, GREEN 2ND, BLACK 3RD AND WHITE LAST, YOU WILL STAY IN THAT ORDER FOR THE REST OF THE FINAL ARE WE CLEAR?" again the finalists nod and an official comes up to them with 4 straws clenched in his hand. The official steps up to Ser Dovan Maeson 1st who drew a Green straw, next was Jalabhar Xho who drew the red straw, then Ser Balon Swann drew the black straw, leaving Tony to finally draw the white.

Dovan Maeson started the round, he looked nervous his hands shaking slightly, he knocked his arrow and fired, hitting the target the bottom of the blue area of the target, he looked disappointed him his attempt and stepped back, Jalabhar Xho stepped up next and easily hit the center of the target, next was Balon Swann who hit just to the left of the center. Finally it was Tonys turn, and he had no trouble at all at this distance and hit the dead center too just like Jalabhar Xho, meaning Dovan Maeson was eliminted, he walked out of the arena with his head held low knowing he let his nerves get to him. The target was moved back 10 paces and Jalabhar stepped up to take his 2nd shot, he once again made it look easy and hit the center, as he walked back he didn't aknowledge Balon Swann but he gave Tony a nod of respect as if knowing it was going to be down to the 2 of them, Tony nodded back assuming the same. Balon stepped up and pulled back on his bow and fired...completly missing the target, the crowd started laughing and mocking Balon whose face turned red as he turned to the judge "I demand another try! I lost my grip on my bow!" The knight demanded, the judge looked at him as if her were a fool "No retries! You know the rules Swann" Balon with a look of rage on his face stomps back to the other competitors leaving Tony to end the round, Tony again stepped up without a care in the world and knocked his arrow, taking only a second to aim and fired, again hitting the dead center of the target. Tony turns with a grin as Balon looked at him with utter rage, Balon then snaps his bow over his knee and storms out of the arena, the crowd booing and jeering him the whole way out. Tony steps in line with Jalabhar and says the the man "what a sore loser!" Jalabhar lets out a deep chuckle at the boys comment and replie "Yes he is, he usually has a strop at these things when he loses, I'm just glad to know I have a worthy opponent in the final with me" Jalabhar sticks his hand out to Tony and says "May the best man win?" Tony smiles at the much larger man and grasps his hand and shakes.

The officials move the target back again this time 20 paces, Jalabhar steps up to take his shot, taking a bit longer then usual this time but still manages to hit the center, the crowd cheer loudly for the man, as Tony passes Jalabhar they both give each other a respectful nod, Tony knocks his arrow and pulls back the bow, he lines up the shot and fires...There's silence as Tonys arrow hits the target...ALSO dead center! The officials gather around the main judge to confer a ruling, the judge then comes out and announces "A BOTH FINALISTS HIS THE CENTER OF THE TARGET WE SHALL ONCE AGAIN MOVE THE TARGET BACK 10 PACES AND BOTH FINALISTS WILL TAKE ANOTHER SHOT, WE WILL KEEP DOING THIS UNTIL A WINNER CAN BE CONFIRMED!" The crowd cheer at the judges ruling completly agreeing with it and both finalists turn to each other and smirk, loving the challenge the other presents to each other. The officials move the target again another 10 paces back and Jalabhar steps back up, he takes his shot and he hits the target...Just to the right of the center! Jalabhar shakes his head, knowing he didn't do as well as he wanted there, Tony knew this was his to lose now, he HAD to hit the center. He walks up to the firing area blocking out all the sound around him, he knocks his bow and aims, he holds his aim for 5 seconds and releases! The arrow flies through the air as the crowd once again go silent, the silences lasts 10 whole seconds until the crowd erupt in the biggest cheer so far as they see that Tonys arrow had once again hit dead center, Tony had won the archery contest! Tony grins widely as he stares at the arrow and turns to the crowd and raises his bow into the air! The crowd cheering even louder at the action. The judge steps forward and shouts "THE WINNER OF THE ARCHERY CONTEST THE YOUNGEST PARTICIPANT TONY!" The crowd (if possible" become even louder at the announcement. Tony turns to his fellow finalist whom give a small smile to the boy and raises his other arm into the air to show who the winner is, he then lets go and shakes his hand and says "Congradulations boy-no...Tony, you are no boy to fire and arrow like that. I hope to face you again one day" Tony smiles and the man and replies "I'd like that my friend." Jalabhar just smiles and walks out of the arena, Tony and the crowd clapping his exit the whole time. Tony is then escorted to the winners podium where he is awarded the 20,000 Gold Dragons, the officials offer him a small troop of guards to escort him to the bank with his winnings but Tony declines with a smirk and says "Keep hold of it for now, give it to me after I win the melee." That statement alone shocked the judges and the crowd alike with only Byrron and the King laughing at the reaction.

**A/N: Soooooooooo what do you think of the final? Hope it was good enough for you all, I know you all are waiting for the melee buuuut I'm evil so you must wait mwahahahahaha! ;). Let me know what you all think with reviews and don't forget to vote on my poll for the pairing and NOT in a review. Until next time.**

**HOLLOWTGH IS OUTTA HERE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys HOLLOWTGH here and its that time again, NPitG is going story I'm so shocked how well its doing thank you all I couldn't do this without your support. Now I got a review about me having Ser Balons personality wrong, tbh I chose random names of good archers but I have no idea who they actually are so its properbly best to look at each of them more as OCs then the actual charecters so if Ser Balons reaction bothered you then sorry about that and thank you "Silver crow" for bringing that to my attention. The poll is heating up with 2 girls tied for 1st miles ahead of the next girl and the final girl only having one vote, TBH I'm glad its between the 2 that it is now as I believe I can make a better story with one of those as the pairing but anything could happen the girl with one vote could get a million votes over night (gotta love optamism ;) lol.) I'm going to be taking the poll down either Saturday night or Sunday (GMT) so you only have a few more days to get your votes in, if its still a draw by then I'll make the decision myself between the girls who are tied. Now we're getting to the part that I'm both excited for a dreading THE MELEE! "DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Also the fics cover pic is what Tonys hair looks like except black instead of orange and I'll also have a pic of what Tonys eyes look like when his real eyes are showing (mostly for those that aren't Naruto fans.) Also sorry about how long it's taken me to post this, I've been trying to figure out how to do this chapter, also I've got a new story idea in my head a Naruto/Dragon Age fic that I'll probz start writing and posting very soon. I hope I do well and an opinion about the fight scenes would be appriciated. Now I'm done rambling on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

"HOLLOWTGH" speech

_"HOLLOWTGH" Thought_

**"HOLLOWTGH" Cold/Dark/Enraged**

Chapter 6

There was an hour break until the Melee started so Tony decided to go and find Byrron, as he searched many people were giving him awed looks and children came up to him ask him to teach them how to use a bow, Tony would laugh and tell them he would another time earning grones of disappointment from the kids until their parents dragged them away.

Tony found Byrron on a bench not too far from the stands, Tony was starting to notice that Byrron was getting tired a lot quicker these days and he feared that Byrron was not much longer for this world. Tony had never experienced the death of a loved one before as the only loved ones he ever had were his teachers whom he knew were dead already and his mother who was Kami so she laughed in the face of death (sometimes literally whiched pissed death off to no end."

Byrron noticed Tony approching, he smirked at the boy and said "Nice shooting there boy, looks like you did learn a thing or 2 from me" Byrron ends in a cocky voice. Tony just smirks back and says "Learnt from you? Please you could't hit Red Keep with an arrow if you were standing 3 feet away from it."

Byrrons smirk turns into a small scowl at that "Watch what ya say boy, you're never to old for me to give ya an ass whoopin'." Tony just continues to smirk as he sat down next to Byrron.

Tony and Byrron sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Byrron breaks it "So I saw one of the Kings Guard leading you up to all the fancy folk of Westros. I assume he took you too the King?" Tony replies with a simple nod, "What did he want with ya?"

Tony shrugs and answers "Not much really, just wanted to know if I was the son of a lord under a false name. Ended up telling him that I work for you and Barristan Selmy recinized your name and confirmed that I was who I said I was. The King then pretty much told me I better win."

Byrron smirks at this, Tony wasn't even completly through the Archery and the King already wanted to meet him? Incredible. Byrron chuckles and says "You really don't do anything half assed do you? Not even a full day and you're already being summoned by the King, how long until you're made into a lord _Your Lordship?" _Byrron finishes sarcasticly and bursts out laughing.

Tony just looks at him and says "Yeah yeah laugh all you want." Byrron just laughs harder at the responce.

Byrrons laughing dies down and he gains a serious look in his eyes, "You sure you still wanna do the Melee? You've won the Archery and got recognision along with 20,000 Gold Dragons, we could just go back to the shop you got nothing to prove. Byrron says trying to pursuade Tony out of the Melee not wanting to see him hurt.

Tony gains a small smile over that, Byrron didn't usually openly show that he cared but he has been for the last week trying to talk Tony out of participating in the Melee. Tony turns to Byrron and says "Look I know you're worried about me but you don't have to be, I'll be fine I promise." Tony smiles at Byrron, Byrron just turns his head and mumbles "I'm not worried, do what you want ya lil shit." Tony hears this a just laughs.

15 Minutes before the Melee starts Byrron and Tony go their seperate ways, Byrron back to the stands and tony back to the participents tent. The tent was not filled with men in armor, most big, burly men trying to look intimidating. Some of the men looked at Tony, some scoffed and some just outright laughed, Tony just ignored them, he loved people underestimating him, it made winning so much more easier. After finding somewhere to sit Tony meditated until it was time to go into the area.

15 minutes passed and the offical came and summoned the fighters to the arena, all 40 of the fighters lined out in the arena, Tony the shortest of them all stood inbetween a rather impressive looking warrior and a man he recignized, a man that made his blood boil "The Mountain" Gregor Clegane. The reason this man brought so much anger out in Tony is because he has commited 2 of the worst crimes in existence in his opinion, he murdered children and raped woman it made Tony sick that this pathetic excuse of a man was allowed to live, _"Well not for long if I end up facing him in this Tourney, I'll fucking kill the cunt and offer his soul to Death to torment himself." _Tony thought to himself with a dark look on his face.

For the Melee Tournement Ser Barristan Selmy was made the official judge. Who better then one of the Kings finest warriors (If not THE finest.) Barristan stepped forward to announce the rules "ALRIGHT EVERYONE THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! ALL 40 OF YOU WILL 1ST PARTICIPATE IN A FREE FOR ALL BATTLE UNTIL THERE IS ONLY 8 WARRIORS LEFT STANDING! AFTER THAT THE 18 THAT PASSED WILL DRAW LOTS TO DECIDE WHERE IN THE TOURNEMENT TREE THEY SHALL BE PLACE! YOU WILL THEN BATTLE ONE ON ONE TILL YOUR OPPONENT IS EITHER DEAD OR INCAPACITATED! THE WINNER WILL THEN PROCEED TO THE NEXT ROUND UNTIL WE GET TO THE FINALS! THE WINNER OF THE FINAL ROUND WILL WIN THE TOURNEMENT AND 50,000 GOLD DRAGONS! THE FREE FOR ALL WILL TAKE PLACE NOW AND THE FINAL 18 WILL START THEIR BATTLES TOMORROW AFTER DRAWING THEIR NUMBER! YOU ALL HAVE 5 MINUTES TO PREPER! MAKE IT COUNT AND GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL!" After anounceing the rules Ser Barristan stepped down from the podium.

The warriors then spent the next 5 minutes making sure their swords were properly sharpend and their armor strapped on properly, as for Tony he went and leaned on the wall of the arena scouting his opponents. There was no one note worthy amoung them appart from "The Mountain" oh how Tony hoped he'd get him in the finals so he can embaress him before ending his pathetic life.

After the 5 minutes were up all the fighters were ordered against the wall no closer then arms length away from the person next to them. The tension was high in the arena and the crowd was silent, Ser Barristan then stepped up onto the podium again and briefly looked around the arena at all the fighters, his gaze lingering on Tony a second longer then everyone else. The in a clear, loud voice he annouces "LET THE TOURNEMENT...BEGIN!" The fighters rushed out to the center of the arena slashing and anyone who gets in their way, "The Mountain" buldozed anyone who dared stand in his way down, the battle had only just begun and he had already killed 3 men.

Tony being the calm, clear headed fighter he is didn't rush out with the rest of the rabble, he kept a low profile letting the others take each other out, all the while keeping his abilites a secret and concerving energy. Finally one of the fighters notices him, a large man with a warhammer the size of Tonys whole body, the man grins thinking Tony was easy pray and charges at him.

Tony, as cool as always gets into a battle stance and lets the man charge at him. The brutes moves were easy to ready, he was more of a beserker then a skilled warrior, he swung his hammer like a mad man just hoping to catch Tony with it but to no avail, Tony was to quick and agile for the man to hit, he was getting frustrated and his attacks getting even sloppier with each swing. Tony ducks under a swing that could have easily knocked his head off and draws "Fang" from its sheeth, the brute had over exerted himself with his last swing and Tony took advantage, he lunged at the larger man and plunged Fang into his side, he then draw "Hollow" and stabbed the large man in the heart instantly killing him.

After that kill more men started to notice Tony and tried to double team him. Tony had Fang in his right hand and Hollow in his left, and began fighting both his opponents at the same time, blocking and parrying each of their attacks, he looked as elegant as a dancer but as deadly as a dragon as he parried another strike from one of the men and spun around him and stabbed him in the back of his leg with Fang, the man cried out in agony as he fell to one knee, Tony then hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking the man out as he didn't want to have to kill too many people.

Through this whole process the 2nd man he was fighting looked on in shock, not believing how good this kid is, in his shocked state another warrior took advantage and stabbed him from behind, killing the man before he knew what happend.

After that Tony puts Fang back in its sheeth, wanting to try fighting with just Hollow for a while. The next opponent Tony came across was a strong, serious looking man with a long sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Tony knew he was going to be a pain to defeat with that shield so he had to find a way to get the warrior to drop it.

After a small stare down between the 2 Tony made the 1st move, striking the man on the mans right, the warrior blocked his strike with his sword and tried to bash Tony with his shield in retaliation but Tony was too quick and jumped back.

This was going to be harder then Tony thought, he'd hoped that him wielding Hollow in his left hand would thorw the man off as most people in Westros were right handed but his opponent was well prepared.

The man charged in at Tony alternating between slashes with his sword and trying to hit Tony with his shield but Tony was too quick and dodged each blow. Tony would then counter attack using feints to try and confuse his opponent and it nearly worked, he was able to find an opening in his defence and struck but the shield wielder was just able to dodge most of the strike, leaving a gash in his armor and a small cut on his side.

The man was shocked, the boys blade must be Valerien Steel to be able to cut through his amour like that. The boy was giving him more trouble then he expected, he was about to strike back when a horn sounded, signaling the end of the Free for All.

Tony was disappointed, he was enjoying the challenge the man presented to him, he hoped he got to fight him in the finals at some point. He turned to the the man he was fighting and they gave each other a nod of respect.

The remaining 8 were gathered up on the podium, amoung the finalists were Tony, the man he fought and The Mountain. An official came around to each of the finalist with a box with 18 slips of papers in it with numbers on them from 1 to 18. The Mountain drew then number 8, Tony drew 4 and the shield wielder draw the number 1.

Tony grinned at the draw, if everything worked out he could face The Mountain in the final and finish his fight with the Shield wielder in the Semis.

As the sun started to set, the crowd started to leave the stands, eagarly aticipating the next day. Tony met up with Byrron and the both left to go home, Tony smirking the whole way, just waiting for the next day of fights too come.

**A/N: Wow that was difficult to write, I hope the fighting scene was to your likings. Don't forget to vote on the poll as it will be ended either Saturday night or Sunday. Till next time guys**

**HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


	8. Poll Results

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen my name is HOLLOW TGH. And I am the advocate for for the reigning, defending undisputed badass of the world! TONY!**

**Now that I have my little craving to be as awesome as Paul Heyman out of the way it is now time to announce the winner of the pairing poll for "New Player in the Game."**

**In last place we have...SANSA with a measly one vote!**

**In 3rd we have...ARYA with just 4 votes**

**So now it is just between Margaery and Daenerys.**

**And the winner with 14 votes is...*Drum Roll*...**

**DAENERYS THE MOTHER OF DRAGONS!**

**It was a tight fight betweet the 2 up until last night when Daney had a few people vote for her to send her flying into the lead. For those who were wondering Margaery finished with a respectable 9 Votes.**

**So that's it the pairing WILL BE Tony/Daenarys, for which I'm kinda glad since I blieve I can take this story in a better direction with her then I could with the others.**

**I'll have the next chapter up within the next 7 days and I'll TRY and get the rest of the Melee into the whole chapter (if not it WILL be finished by the end of the chapter after.)**

**Until then guys **

**HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys HOLLOWTGH back with more of "New Player in the Game." If you missed my A/N chapter then I'll inform you now that Daenaerys won the pairing poll so she will be paired with Tony which means I now know (short term at least) where this story will start heading.**

**Now this chapter will have most of (if not all) of the finals of the Melee Tournement. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**On with the story! Enjoy!**

"HOLLOWTGH" speech

_"HOLLOWTGH" Thought_

**"HOLLOWTGH" Cold/Dark/Enraged**

Chapter 7

The night of the first day of the tournement was alive with activity, many from the crowd of the tourneys excitment from the melee carried on late into the night, with parties, drinking and singing. Tony couldn't help but wonder if ths is what its like after the first day what's it going to be like after the finals?

Even with the celebrations, Tony went to bed early to make sure we was well rested for the next round.

The next day started livelier then the day before. Many children, recognising Tony their new idol stopped him often trying to get him to play with them which made Tony smile everytime and kindley turn them down since he had to fight.

Tony walked with Byrron to the stands to make sure he got there alright and after some "words of encouragement" from Byrron "Don't be an idiot and die kid" Tony left for the competitors tent.

Inside the tent was only of other man at the time. The man Tony fought in the first round and whom Tony wanted to fight in the semis, the man with the shield.

The man turned when he heard someone enter and noticed the underdog of the finals. He approtched Tony with a smile and stuck a hand out to him "Hello again my friend, I don't believe we even got aquainted yesterday after we crossed blades. I am Bryce Umber of House Umber. I hope I get to meet you in the tournement again so we can finish what we started."

Tony smiled and grasped the Umbers hand "I'm Tony, yes I'd love to continue our battle, I was very annoyed that we were stopped just before I beat you." Tony finished with a grin. Bryce laughed and grinned back.

Tony and Bryce shared some small talked as they waited for the other 6 finalist to join them. After half an hour seven of the eight finalists were waited in silence for the next round to start. Then everyone in the tent turned when they heard heavy footsteps at the entrance. The Mountain had arrived.

The Mountain scanned the room trying to look all his opponents in the eye, but as his gaze approched them everyones eyes tured to look anywhere but The Mountains direction. The only ones to look him in the eye were Tony and Bryce. As they stared The Mountain down, Tony and Bryce noticed a grin filled with bloodlust make its way onto The Mountains face.

As their staredown ended The Montain walked to sit on his own in the back of the tent. Tony and Bryce turned to look at each other, both with a look of disgust on their faces. Bryce broke the silence "I try to aviod killing as much as I can in these things but if I fight that...Monster I'm going for the kill, that "man" does not deserve to live." Bryce says in a hushed tone.

Tony nodded in agreement. "Well if you get to the final instead of me I hope you do kill him as that is my plan for if I get there." He replied.

After a little while longer of waiting with an awekward silence between all the finalists, an official enters the tent and asks all the finalists to enter the arena.

As the finalists entered, the crowd roared, it looked like the number of fans in the stands had doubled from the day before.

After the finalist lined up Ser Barristan stepped up onto the judges platform. "WARRIORS! I APPLAUDE YOU ALL FOR YOUR PERFOMANCE YESTERDAY, YOU 8 WERE THE BEST OF THE BEST AND NOW WE WILL FIND OUT WHO IS THE BEST OF YOU ALL! NOW AS YOU KNOW YOU ALL DREW NUMBERS YESTERDAY TO FIND OUT WHERE YOU WILL BE PLACED IN THE TOURNEMENT TREE! THE ORDER WILL GO AS FOLLOWS:"

MATCH ONE: BRYCE UMBER VS DERCIN SRINGER

MATCH TWO: TONY VS STEFON TALER

MATCH THREE: ELRAS FENDER VS GRASSON FARMAN

MATCH FOUR: GREGOR CLEGANE VS GRANDIN YEW

MATCH FIVE: WINNER OF MATCH ONE VS WINNER OF MATCH TWO

MATCH SIX: WINNER OF MATCH THREE VS WINNER OF MATCH FOUR

MATCH SEVEN: WINNER OF MATCH FIVE VS WINNER OF MATCH SIX

"THE WINNER OF THE MATCHES IS DECIDED WHEN ONE FIGHTER IS EITHER DEAD OR INCAPACITATED! DO ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS?" Barristan announced to the finalists.

"OH GET ON WITH IT SELMY! WE ALL KNOW THE RULES JUST START THE FUCKIN' FIGHTS ALREADY BEFORE WE ALL DIE OF BORDOM!" The King shouted out from his platform, The Queen sitting next to him hides her face slightly out of embaressment.

"ALRIGHT WILL ALL FIGHTERS EXCEPT FOR BRYCE UMBER AND DERCIN SRINGER STEP BACK INTO THE TENTS AND WAIT TO BE CALLED OUT!" Barristan told the finalists.

Tony and the others stepped back into the tent. All the finalists tried listening to the fight but all the could glean from the fight is the crowds reaction, all the cheers, boos and gasps didn't enlightent too much so all the could do was wait for Ser Barristan to announce the winner.

Tony was sitting in the corner of the tent meditating when he heard "THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH BRYCE UMBER! WOULD TONY AND STEFON TALER ENTER THE ARENA!"

Tony and his opponent entered and the crowd cheered, as Tony passed Bryce, the Umber grinned at the underdog and mouthed "Beat that" which Tony laughed at.

The two stood across from each other, Tony with Hollow drawn and Stefon with a Broadsword. They stared each other down waiting for the match to begin.

"ARE YOU BOTH READY?" Both gave a quick nod. "THEN BEGIN!"

Stefon launched himself at Tony, sword in hand. Tony tenced his body waiting to make a move, Stefon swung his blade down on Tony, Tony dodged the strike and Tony countered, swinging Hollow toward his neck.

Stefon thinking that since the boy was only a child the slash wouldn't be too strong, let go of his sword with one of his hand and lifted his armored arm up to stop the sword reaching his neck.

Hollow hit his arm and instead of being stopped, the blade cut through Stefons armored forearm and cut part way through his arm.

Stefon screamed in pain and stumbled back, his right hand holding his sword and his left held up to his face, looking at the gash in his arm. The man stared wide eyed at the boy and shouted "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU'RE JUST A FUCKIN' KID! YOU CAN'T BE THAT STRONG!"

Tony smirked at the man and simply said "That's what you get for underestimating me."

Stefon gritted his teeth, a look of rage on his face. He tried to grasp his sword with his other hand as the blade is too big and heavy to lift with just one hand but winced in pain.

Whilst attempting this Tony decided to go on the offensive, he charged at Stefon and went to cut him in the side. Stefon was just able to get his blade up in time to block it, Tony then deicided to try a different approched, he pushed off of Stefon and spun behind him and kicked the back of Stefons knee, sending Stefon down to one knee. He then hit Stefon in the temple with the hilt of his sword, knocking Stefon out.

The crowd erupted in cheers for their new hero. Barristan stood up and announced "AND THE WINNER OF THE MATCH TONY!" The crowd cheered even louder making Tony grin.

"WILL ELRAS FENDER AND GRASSON FARMAN PLEASE STEP OUT" Tony walked back into the tent as Ser Barristan called out the next competitors, he caught Bryces eye and said "Beat it" with a smirk. Bryce smirked back and replied "Well you might have beaten that but I'll beat you." Tony and Bryce kept their staredown going, identical smirks on their faces.

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH GRASSON FARMAN! WILL GREGOR CLEGANE AND GRANDIN YEW STEP OUT TO THE ARENA!"

The Mountain and his opponent stood and left the tent as Grasson Farman entered, Tony could see the fear in Grandins eyes as he walked out and Tony felt sorry for him, he wanted to tell Grandin to give up but knew the mans pride wouldn't let him do that so Tony decided not to insult him by doing so.

The three semi finalists sat in the tent listening to the cries of fear from the crowd, the three knew it was for The Mountains opponent, a minute later the three heard gasps and a few screams from the crowd then heard Ser Barristan announce "AND THE WINNER...GREGOR CLEGANE!" The three could hear the distain in Selmys voice as he announced this. "WE WILL HAVE AN HOUR BREAK BEFORE THE NEXT ROUND WHERE TONY WILL FIGHT BRYCE UMBER!" Ser Barristan finished.

Tony left the tent to try and find Byrron, as he walked down the pathway he could see people whispering to each other, Tony caught some of the things the people were saying "Grusome" "Uneeded" "Disgusting." Tony assumed it was about Clegane.

After twenty minutes of searching Tony found Byrron sitting near a fountain with a far off look in his eye. Tony called out to Byrron to gain his attention, Byrron looked up at the boy he'd grown to care for with a slightly fearful look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Byrron?" Tony asked, in an unaturally serious voice, Byrron sighed and answered "The Mountain...he's a monster." Byrron answered.

"What happend in his fight?" Tony asked his mentor. Byrron looked Tony dead in the eye as he told him "It was like watching an ant fight a dragon, the poor bastard didn't stand a chance. Clegane played with him for a few minutes then decided to end it, he broke Yews arm and as he was about to surrender." Byrron stopped and swollwed hard.

"The fuckin' monster took his head off...with one swing of his sword." Tony stared with wide eyes. "You know what he did after he'd done it? The fuckin' mad man laughed...Just stood there standing over Yews body and laughed like a lord had fallen face first into a pile of shit. It was funny to him!" By the time Byrron finshed he was shaking.

Tony put a hand on Byrrons shoulder and told him it would be ok. After Byrron had calmed down slightly he looked at Tony with a hard, serious look in his eye and said "If you get to the final Tony, please I beg you just forfit the match. I can't watch that happen to you."

Tony looked at Byrron with sympathy, he wished he could tell his farther figure the truth, how he could destroy Clegane with one finger if he wished but he was only allowed to tell his mate the truth about that, so he had to settle with trying to tell Byrron that he had the skill to beat The Mountain. "Byrron I know you're scared for me, all jokes aside I know you care about me, but I CAN beat The Mountain. You think I'd enter this Tournement without being prepared for all comers? Please farther just trust in me." Tony says to Byrron not realising the little slip he made, but Byrron did.

Byrrons eyes were wide _"He called me farther. I never thought I'd here those words said to me." _Byrron thinks to himself, tears developing in his eyes.

After getting over the shock he quickly wipped his eyes and said "Well I can see there's no talkin' you out of this. You better not lose or I'll kick you ass." Byrron said with a small smile.

Tony smiled and said "Me lose? Who'd you think you're talking too? I don't know the meaning of the word." Byrron laughed at that. Byrron and Tony heard the horn that gave the warning that the next round was close to start, "Well you best be going kid, gotta beat that guy you fought yesterday, you ever find out who he is?" Byrron asked, "Yeah he's an Umber, Bryce Umber's his name, we got a bit of a rivalry going on heh." Tony said with a laugh.

Tony and byrron went their seperate ways. As Tony entered the tent he and Bryce were called out, as they walked out the tent Bryce and Tony wished each other luck in the fight.

Barristan stood up on the judges podium and announced "WELCOME BACK EVERYONE TO THE NEXT ROUND OF THE MELEE TOURNEMENT! WE WILL NOW HAVE THE FIRST SEMI FINAL FIGHT BETWEEN BRYCE UMBER AND THE YOUNGEST PARTICIPATE TONY!" The crowd roared at Tonys name, it was obvious that he was the fan favourite in the finals. "ARE YOU BOTH READY" Both replied with nods "THEN BEGIN!"

Just like last time Tony and Bryce began their fight with a stare down, waiting for the other to make the 1st move, Bryce with his sword in his right hand and shield in the left vs Tony who decided to use both Hollow and fang for this one, Hollow in his left and Fang the right.

Tony decided to make the first move and charged at Bryce, as Tony got within his range Bryce tried to bash Tony with his shield, Tony dodged with a clockwise spin and struck at Bryce with Hollow at the end of the spin.

Bryce blocked the strike with his sword but buckled slightly, not expecting this much strength in the strike, Tony then tried to stab Bryce in the ribs with Fang but Bryce was able to stumble back out of reach.

Once he regained his balence Bryce attacked, he used his sword to strike at Tony but Tony blocked with his sword, Bryce then once again tried to bash Tony with his shield but Tony avoided most of it only getting caught slightly on his right shoulder which made him wince slightly.

_"Damn that shield is a pain in the ass, I have to try and get it away from him." _Tony thought to himself.

Tony then thought up a plan _"Gods Byrrons gonna call me an idiot for doing this" _Tony says to himself as he charges at Bryce again.

Once again their swords clash, Bryce strikes at Tony with his shield but this time Tony doesn't dodge but takes the blow.

As the shield hits Tony it winds him but he still follows through with his plan, he raps his right arm around Bryces left, preventing Bryce from pulling his shield back to him and retreating. Tony then Uses Fang to stab Bryce in his arm, causing the Umber to cry out in pain and release his shield.

Tony then shoves Bryce back and places his left hand over his chest whilst trying to gain his breath back, he also placed a foot on Bryces shield, preventing him from retriving it.

Bryce frowns at this _"Little shit caught me off guard with that, hate to say it but without my shield he has the advantage." _He thinks to himself.

After regaining his breath Tony does something no one expected, He puts Fang back in its sheeth.

Bryce looks confused and asks "What are you doing?" Tony continues to grin and answers "Well I wanna fight you on even ground, you lost your shield so I'll just fight you with Hollow."

Bryce chuckles at that and says "Well you could give me my shield back and you can use both of your blades again?" Tony laughs at this "Not gonna happen Brycey, hate to admit it but with that shield you have the advantage." Bryce laughs "Worth a shot, now lets finish this!"

Bryce charges at Tony, both of them exchanging strikes, each blocking and parrying the other.

The Umber then makes the mistake of of overstreching his next blow and pays for it. Tony uses the hilt of Hollow to his Bryce in the elbow, making the Umber drop his sword, Tony then knocks Bryce down to his knee and holds Hollow to his throat.

"You yeild?" Tony asks Bryce, The Umber just sighs and answers "Yeah yeah I yeild."

The crowd go wild at hearing Bryces words. Their hero had made it to the finals! Tony smiles at Bryce and offers him a hand up, Bryce takes the hand and Tony lifts him up. Bryce keeps ahold of Tonys hand and raises it up, showing the crowd who the victor was making the crowd go even more nuts.

Bryce leans down and whispers to Tony "Since you beat me you better go on to win the whole thing, that way I can say that at least I lost the the winner." Tony grins and nods at the Umber.

"WOULD GREGOR CLEGANE AND GRASSON FARMAN MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE ARENA!"

Grasson Farman was a no body, he entered this tournement to make a name for himself possibly become a knight under a lord or dare he say the king. So he imagine his surprise when he found out Ser Gregor Clegane AKA The Mountain had also entered the tournement.

Like many others he had heard of the ruthlessness of The Mountain and it scared him but he wouldn't let that stop him from compeating. Then in the 1st round of the finals he listens to the reactions from the crowd during Cleganes fight and it drove even more fear into him.

During the break between rounds he found out from a friend what happend, The Mountain beheaded his opponent with one shot JUST ONE! and he laughed about it like it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Needless to say Grasson was terrified.

So when he stood across the arena from The Mountain who had an evil grin on his face that just screamed "I'm gonna kill you in the most painful and bloody way possible" he did what most sane people would do...He forfitted the match.

The crowd boo'd at him for this but he didn't care, he was barely passed his 25th nameday, he wanted to get married hand have a family, no knighthood was worth that so he walked out of the arena, head held high knowing he made the right decision.

"AND THE WINNER BY FORFIT GREGOR CLEGANE" Tony heard Ser Barristan announced, which made him smile _"Brave man, he made the right decision even though its the unpopular one, at least now he'll not be brutally murdered. And after my fight no one ever will be brutally murdered by that monster ever again." _Tony thought to himself.

"WOULD TONY PLEASE COME OUT FOR THE FINAL MATCH!" Barristan called out. Tony left the tent and was welcomed with cheers from the fans in the crowd.

"WE NOW COME TO THE FINAL FIGHT SER GREGOR CLEGANE AKA THE MOUNTAIN VS THE YOUNGEST EVER FINALEST IN A MELEE TOURNEMENT TONY!" The crowd roared again at Tonys name. Tony doesn't smile at the cheers this time as he stare at The Mountain with a hard look. Gregore didn't looked fased thinking the boy would be nothing to him.

"ARE BOTH OF YOU READY!" both nod "THEN LET THE FINAL FIGHT BEGIN!" Barristan announces.

Tony wastes no time, today the Mountain was going to get a taste of his own brutality, he drew both Hollow and Fang and charges at Clegane at high speeds.

The Mountain didn't even have time to draw his sword before Tony was upon him, Tony thrusts Fang into Cleganes stomach with so much strength that it peiced through both Gegors armor and stomach, Tony then follows up with a kick to the back of Cleganes knee to send him down.

After that Tony then swings Hollow at Cleganes arm with all his power and cuts through, armor, flesh and bone removing the Montains left arm.

The crowd are stunned to silence at this, The Montain, the most brutal fighter known in Westros being decimated by a twelve year old boy!

As his arm comes off the Mountain cries out in pain, Tony then places Fang across The Mountains jugular and says "This is for all the men, women and children you murdered, tortured and raped."

Then Tony slit his throat.

The silence was deafning, The Mountain, feared by all had just been killed by Tony, a boy of no more then twelve had brought down a giant.

Barristan Selmy, just as shocked as everyone else stood up at the podium and announced "THE WINNER OF THE MATCH AND THE MELEE TOURNEMENT TONY THE GIANT SLAYER!"

The silence didn't live long after that as the crowd went completly mad! The King cheered along with the crowd and shouted down "WELL DONE BOY! GO AND CLAIM YOUR PRIZE, ONCE YOU HAVE CLIAMED IT I HAVE MY OWN REWARD FOR YOU!"

Tony looked up and nodded at the king with a small smile.

He arrived at the winners podium to see two huge chests on it filled with the gold from both the Archery and Melee. After he was awarded the gold, King Robert made his way onto the podium. Tony bowed to the king. Robert was chuckling and said "Still can't believe a bloody kid won this AND killed that bastard Clegane well done." Tony smiled at the king and replied "Thank you your Grace, you honer me with your words.

"Now for your next reward, I would like to offer you a place among my knights, who knows maybe one day you'll become a lord with your own land, if not one of my personal Kings Guard. Do you accept?"

Tony stared wide eyed at the King, he then got onto one knee with his head down and says "You honer me my King, I accept."

Robert laughed and shouted "GOOD THEN LET THE PARTYING BEGIN!"

What The King missed was the smirk on Tonys face _"Phase one of my plan complete." _

**A/N: Phewwwwww think thats my biggest chapter to date! Well there we go the end of the Tournement, I hope everyone liked the way it ended. Next chapter we'll be having a small timeskip. Nothing more to say really other then please fave and follow if you like and review what you think.**

**HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: *Without Me by Eminem starts playing* I'M BACK BITCHES! *Dodges rotten fruit thrown by angry fan* I know its been a while buuuuut here is another chapter of "New Player in the Game." I am bored out of my mind right now and this weeks episode of GoT got me wanting to post another chapter, and I have to say after the last episode *SPOILER FOR ANYONE WHO HAS YET TO WATCH IT!* As much as I don't like Sansa (which I glad why she wasn't chosen for the pairing) I didn't want he basically raped by Ramsey Bolton! (I mean seriously his dad was pretty much the mastermind behind most of her family being killed, being raped by his son is just a kick in the teeth!) The whole episode was rather depressing to be totally honest. Also very annoyed about Barristan being killed a few episodes before that! I mean what the Frack! HE WAS AWESOME! **

**SPOILERS OVER YOU CAN LOOK NOW**

**Anyway GoT rant over. One change will be made from the canon ASOIAF though, instead of Myrcella Baratheon being born in 290 AL, she will be born in 287 AL a year after Joffrey was born, making her 3 in this chapter. Well enough gibber jabber lets goooooooo!**

"HOLLOWTGH" speech

_"HOLLOWTGH" Thought_

**"HOLLOWTGH" Cold/Dark/Enraged**

Chapter 8

289 AL

It had been a year since Tony won the Tournement and things had been going well for Tony. Ser Barristan Selmy seeing something great in the boy decided to take Tony under his wing, whenever he wasn't protecting the king and Tony was off duty Barristan would take Tony to train in the art of battle.

Whilst Tony had been trained by some of the strongest warriors in existence he was happy to train with Barristan, no matter how good of a warrior he is already Tony knew never to refuse training and advice from a powerful and experienced man like Ser Barristan Selmy.

Tony and Barristan had developed a strong student/mentor relationship over the year which Tony was thankful for since he didn't have any other people close to him in this world other than Byrron. He hadn't made any friends with any of the other knights, they were all either stuck up Lannisters who thought they were better then all the other knights, were jelous of him for having Ser Barristans and the Kings favor, or they looked down on Tony for his age not that it bothered him.

The king wasn't the only royal that liked Tony though. 7 months after tournement someone made an attempt to kidnap Myrcella Baratheon the Princess of Westros and Cerci and Roberts second born child.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was past midnight in the Red Keep and Tony was one of the knights chosen to patrol the castle tonight, an honorable yet weary job. As Tony got close to the rooms of the king, queen and their children he saw something unusual, the two kings guard that were ment to guard the door leading to this section of the Keep weren't there!

Tony entered the kings families section to check that everything was in order and noticed that Princess Myrcellas door was open ajar. He ran into her room to find a cloaked man with a sack over his shoulder, the strange thing about the sack is that it was moving.

The cloaked man seeing Tony jumped out of the open window by Marcellas bed. Tony quickly jumped into action and persued the kidnapper, luckly Tony was able to get Robert to let him wear his usual battle attire instead of of the bulky knights armor which would have hindered Tony in this situation.

Tony was surprised at the cloaked mans agility, to be able to scale the Red Keep with one hand holding the bagged Marcella but Tony was much quicker and much more agile so he was able to catch up to the man quickly, but he kept a slight distance between them so that the kidnapper wouldn't panic and accidentally drop Marcella.

Tony and the cloaked man scaled down the walls of the Red Keep for five minutes with the kidnapper doing dangerous manouvers to try and lose his persuer but Tony kept up with ease.

Once the cloaked kidnapper touched down on the the ground he picked up a large stone off of the ground and threw it at Tony in hopes of making him fall since he was still out of range to have a decent landing.

Tony senced the stone coming, he pulled both his knees into his chest with both feet on the wall and kicked off sending him soaring over the kidnappers head. The man in the cloak thought Tony was mad! There was no way he'd survive this! So he was surprised when he saw Tony tuck into himself and backflip until he was able to land crouched with both feet and one hand on the ground.

Tony quickly took advantage of the mans shock by pulling out his bow "Acnologia" and firing an arrow. the arrow pirced the mans left knee which caused the man to drop down to one knee screaming in pain. In his pained state the kidnapper dropped the sack holding Marcella, Tony ran to the bagged princess, knocking the man out with a hard punch to the back of the head along the way.

Tony pulled out a small knife on his side to cut knot on the sack, relasing the captured princess, once the knot was cut Marcella jumped out of the sack throwing wild punches with her small hands, crying histericlly at the same time. Tony understanding she was scared and still thought she was in the hands of her kidnapper got a hold of her and pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down "Shushh princess shushhhh you're safe, I'm a knight I stopped the bad man, you're safe." Tony whispered soothingly into her ear.

Marcella realising that she was safe sunk into Tonys embrace, sobbing into his chest, Tony just sat there stroking her long, blonde hair.

After a few minutes like that King Robert, Queen Cerci and 20 knights and kings guardsmen came running into the courtyard where Tony and Marcella were. Seeing Marcella Cerci called out to her with fear in her voice and obvious signs that she had been crying, hearing her mother Marcella looked up and saw her mother and ran into her embrace, sobbing into her breast whilst Cerci cried on her shoulder whispering into her ear.

Robert seeing the cloaked man knocked out next to Tony sent two of his knights to take the man to the cells and ordered Tony to the throne room where the king would meet him after making sure his daughter was alright and the Keep was secured.

After an hour waiting and the sun starting to break past the horizon Robert came marching into the throne room with Marcella, Cerci and Barristan. The King sat down on the Iron Throne with cerci sitting in a comfortable looking chair next to him with Marcella cuddled timidly in her lap and Ser Barristan standing protectivly next to them.

Robert tiredly rub his face and turned to his daughter and said in a strong but tired voice "Marcella I need you to tell me what happend tonight." Cerci imidently stepped in and said "Robert this is hardly the time! Give her some time to get herself together after what just happend before you start interogating her!"

Robert groaned "Cerci I need to know what happend from her side! That way I can stop this from happening again!" Cerci looked like she was about to argue some more but Marcella intervened "I-its okay Mummy, I can do it." She says in a small voice. She turns to Robert and starts to tell him what happend "I-I was sleeping in my bed when I woke up, I was cold so I turned in my bed to go and close the window. I don't know why it was opened because the servent lady closed it before I went to bed, when I turned around I saw the man, I don't know what he looked like, he had his face covered, I was about to scream but he covered my mouth and put me in his bag. It was dark and scary in there, I was so scared Daddy." Cerci pulls her close to her chest as Marcella starts crying, with a shakey voice Marcella carries on her story "I-I heard the door open and the man jumps out of the window I think, it felt like I kept hitting a wall so I think he was climbing down the Castle wall, I was scared that he was going to drop me, he kept jumping and I kept hitting the wall, it really hurt my head. When he got on the ground he stopped and I was trying to get out of the bag but then I heard that funny noise a bow and arrow makes and I heard the man scream then he dropped me. "

"After that he got me out of the bag and saved me! He's my hero mummy!" She shouts whilst pointing at Tony which makes a small smile pull at his lips at being called her hero.

After processing what his daughter had told him Robert turns to Tony and asks him to tell what happend from his perspective.

Tony told him how he saw no guards at the door during his patrol and finding the man in Marcellas room and then the chase.

After hearing the story Robert sits in his throne thoughtfully for a few minutes before he grins at Tony "I knew I made a bloody good choice making you a knight after that Tourney, as a reward for your service here tonight I'm making you my daughters personal bodyguard." Robert says, Tony stares at the king wide eyed in shock then turns his gaze the the Queen who slightly nods her head in agreement, he then see's Marcella with a wide, hopeful look in her eyes. Tony turns back to the king and bows "Thank you, Your Grace for this honor, I won't let you down."

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

Since that day Marcella has pretty much been attached to Tonys hip. When Tony is guarding her she forces him to play with her (damn that innocent puppy dog look Tony would scream in his head) and when she had lessons she would try to escape to watch Tony train with Ser Barristan (much to the Queens dismay) needless to say she developed a crush on "Her knight in no armor" as she calls him to Tonys amusment.

We now find Tony in the middle of his monthly spar with Barristan when a knight runs up to Tony "Tony I have news!" The Knight calls out breathlessly. Tony and Barristan end their spar and Tony takes the note from the knight and opens it. Barristan watches Tonys emotions change on his face as he reads the note and asks "What is it Tony? What does it say?" Tony Looks up at Barristan, his hands shaking as he says just two words.

"Its Byrron..."

**A/N: Ain't I a stinker? 1st I leave you without a chaper for a while and now I leave you with a cliffhanger, I learnt how to upset and annoy my readers from good ol' George ;). This was not how I planned for this chapter to go to be honest, the whole Marcella kidnapping just took on a life of its own, but I think it was a good little interval for between the Tourney and the Grayjoy Rebellion. I'll try not to leave it too long for the next chapter after such a harsh cliffie but no promises hehehehe. Until next time ADIOS AMIGOS AND KEEP COUNTING!**

**HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


	11. AN

**A/N: I know I know another fic but I have a very good reason! I've been playing a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh Legacy of the Duelist this week on my PS4 so writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fic got realllllllllllly stuck in my head. Bu with the creation of a new fic means that I'm going to have to put a few on hiatus, I'm going for the ones that I'm really struggling to come up with ideas with. Any fic I put on hiatus will eventually be continued but anyone is free to adopt them as long as they let me know 1st and sends me a link to the fic once it's posted, the fics I've chosen to put on hiatus are..."Rise of a Legend" my Pokemon fic and (this one may get me some pissed of PMs...) "New Player in the Game." As I said these fics WILL BE CONTINUED! But at a later date. I hope ya'll ain't too mad at me and this fic will make up for it. As for "Naruto in Thedas" and "Harry Potter and the Time Fate Finally Did Him a Favor" the former's next chapter is half way done and I'll start the next chapter of the latter once I've completed that.**

**So again sorry for the long wait, sorry for the hiatus'd fics and sorry for starting a new fic but in my defence I'm only human and can only do what my brain demands and brainy wants some Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Yours truly HOLLOWTGH**


End file.
